Confession sans permission
by milah.stanivovich
Summary: Malgré une forte fièvre, Marinette choisit d'aller au combat en tant que LadyBug. À bout de force, elle perd conscience à la toute fin du combat, tandis que Chat Noir entreprend de la conduire en sécurité avant que l'inévitable ne se produise... mais trop peu trop tard, devant un Chat Noir impuissant, LadyBug redevient Marinette. Interlude en TROIS parties. Partie 3 de 3 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Confession sans permission - Partie 1**

''Tiens bon ma Lady, on y est presque.''

Chat Noir resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de LadyBug tandis que sa tête ballotait doucement contre son torse. Ses joues étaient rosies par la fièvre qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs heures et il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de sa peau moite. LadyBug était une héroïne aux milles talents à laquelle aucun obstacle ne résistait, mais même la plus forte des superhéros n'y pouvait rien contre une fièvre fulgurante. Et Chat Noir n'était nullement surpris qu'elle ait tout de même choisit d'affronter un Akuma malgré son piteux état il connaissait sa Lady, plus têtue qu'une mule déterminée ! Chat Noir l'avait épaulé du mieux qu'il avait pu car même s'il avait voulu prendre les choses en main, sans le LuckyCharm de LadyBug, impossible de capturer cet Akuma. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait dû l'aider en lui tenant le bras tandis qu'elle avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour lancer son LuckyCharm au ciel, réparant ainsi tous les dégâts qu'avait causé l'Akuma. Au moment même où sa mission été accomplie, LadyBug s'était effondrée dans les bras de Chat Noir, complètement épuisée par le combat qu'elle avait menée. Et désormais, Chat Noir se démenait en courant à toutes jambes sur les toits de Paris pour la ramener chez Maître Fu, la seule personne qui pourrait prendre soin convenablement de sa Lady. Il devait faire vite, car bientôt, leurs Miraculous allaient clignoter pour annoncer leur transformation imminente. Alors qu'il continuait sa course folle, il fixa le ciel bleu clair dans lequel un soleil rosé étendait ses couleurs sur les quelques nuages qui parsemaient cette soirée d'été tiède. Un faible gémissement le tira de ses pensées et il baissa la tête vers la jeune fille dont le visage crispé trahissait sa détresse.

''Chat Noir…'' Murmura t-elle en portant sa main à son cou sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Au contact de la main froide de LadyBug sur sa nuque, Chat Noir frissonna et baissa son regard sur elle.

''Courage, tu seras bientôt en sécurité.'' Lui dit-il avec conviction.

''Chat Noir…'' Répéta t-elle. ''Mon Miraculous…''

Chat Noir écarquilla ses grands yeux verts quand il constata que ses boucles d'oreille clignotaient. Elle allait se transformer d'un instant à l'autre ! Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'abandonner seule sur les toits de Paris, vulnérable et accablée d'une forte fièvre. Il accéléra sa course. Même s'il n'avait aucune chance de se rendre à sa destination dans les temps, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, chez Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

'' _Tu es brûlante de fièvre ma chérie, tu dois rester au lit.''_

 _La mère de Marinette lui toucha le front en la regardant avec compassion._

'' _Mais maman, j'ai promis à Alya de l'aider à planifier le relooking de sa chambre. Je ne serai pas longue, une heure ou deux le temps de faire un plan.'' Dit-elle pour sa défense._

 _Peu convaincu, Sabine offrit un tendre sourire à sa fille et lui tendit deux comprimés blancs avec un verre d'eau._

'' _Tiens, prends cela. Je reviens dans une heure, et si tu ne vas pas mieux, interdiction de quitter ton lit.'' Répliqua t-elle d'un ton doux mais autoritaire. Marinette lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put, puis avala les comprimés avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur ses oreillers._

'' _Merci maman.'' Elle regarda sa mère quitter sa chambre et prit son portable pour prévenir Alya qu'elle aurait du retard. Hors de question qu'elle fasse faux bond à sa meilleure amie. Après quoi, elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, se disant qu'elle pourrait se reposer brièvement avant que sa mère ne revienne._

 _Quand elle revint à elle, le soleil commençait à peine sa descente dans le ciel. Elle avait dormi tout l'après-midi !_

'' _Marinette ! Marinette, réveille-toi ! Chat Noir essaie de te contacter !''_

 _La petite voix de Tikki la fit focaliser sur le présent, mais un mal de tête lancinant vint lui brouiller la vue pendant quelques secondes. Elle se sentait encore plus mal en point que ce matin. Une petite tache rouge virevoltait devant elle et elle attrapa son yoyo avec difficulté. Elle vit que Chat Noir avait essayé de la contacter à plusieurs reprises. Sans hésiter, et malgré les protestations de Tikki, Marinette se leva de son lit, et dit sans grande conviction_

'' _Tikki, tranforme-moi !''_

Chat Noir n'avait plus de temps. Les boucles d'oreille de LadyBug clignotaient de plus en plus rapidement, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il poussa un cri de désespoir et s'arrêta brusquement avant de déposer la jeune fille doucement au sol. À l'instant où il se retourna, il entendit un bruit doux et mystérieux puis une aura de lumière blanche s'éleva derrière lui. Lady Bug venait de se transformer.

Sans même y avoir prêté attention, Chat Noir respirait frénétiquement et il avait serré les poings. Lui aussi allait bientôt se transformer. Encore une fois, il se demanda quoi faire, quand une petite voix derrière lui parvint à ses oreilles.

''Chat Noir, tu ne peux pas la laisser ici, elle est malade.''

Il devina qu'il s'agissait du Kwami de LadyBug et réprima son envie de se retourner.

''Mais si je me retourne, je découvrirai son identité.'' Lâcha t-il dans un souffle. C'est à ce moment que ses propres paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête. _''…je découvrirai son identité.''_

Connaître l'identité de sa Lady… il en mourait d'envie depuis des lunes. Elle serait en colère contre lui de l'avoir trahi. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Le temps jouait contre lui, et la santé de LadyBug était en jeu.

''Chat Noir ! Fais quelque chose !''

Il leva les yeux sur sa gauche et aperçu enfin le Kwami de LadyBug. Aussi petit que Plagg, ce petit être tout rouge avec de grands yeux bleus et un énorme pois noir sur le sommet de son crâne se tenait devant lui, et le fixait avec supplication. Cette fois, il prit sa décision et se retourna finalement.

Allongée au sol, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et le teint livide, Marinette Dupain-Cheng était toujours inconsciente. Chat Noir retint une exclamation de surprise et se figea, incapable de détacher son regard de Marinette. LadyBug était Marinette. Marinette était LadyBug. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ce temps, à presque tous les jours, il avait côtoyé celle qu'il aime sans le savoir. Sans pouvoir le lui avouer, sans pouvoir en profiter. Confronté à l'ultimatum de sa transformation imminente, il regretta de ne pouvoir approfondir cette pensée et s'approcha d'elle. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de la conduire chez Maître Fu. Chat Noir remarqua qu'il se trouvait à deux pâtés de maison de chez Marinette, et il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

À l'instant même où il posa un pied sur le balcon de la chambre de Marinette, Chat Noir se transforma. Redevenu Adrien, le poids du corps inerte de la jeune fille se fit sentir aussitôt et il s'agenouilla pour l'étendre au sol. Enfin, il laissa libre cours à ses pensées. Tandis qu'il détaillait le visage de Marinette, tout lui parut soudainement limpide. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Ses lèvres roses, parfaites. Sa chevelure de jais soyeuse. Son petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait son air coquin et naïf. Physiquement, elle était LadyBug, mais leur caractère était si hétérogène qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru si elle lui avait avoué son identité d'emblée.

Adrien soupira, submergé par ses sentiments et la découverte de l'identité de sa Lady. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, pas tout de suite. Doucement, il la tira vers la lucarne qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa chambre et la fit descendre tranquillement en la tenant fermement. Sous le regard attentif de Tikki et Plagg, qui avaient gardés le silence jusqu'à maintenant, il l'allongea sur son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

''LadyBug… Marinette…'' Murmura t-il en passant sa main sur le front perlé de sueur de la jeune fille. ''Que vais-je faire maintenant ?''

 **À suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalement, il y aura 3 parties à cet interlude ! :) Merci beaucoup pour vos Follow/Favorite/Reviews, j'apprécie énormément.**

 **Confession sans permission – Partie 2**

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Cette fois, la nuit était tombée. Une brise fraîche souleva les rideaux vaporeux qui encadraient la fenêtre de sa chambre et elle frissonna à son contact sur sa peau. Plongée dans l'obscurité avec pour seule source de lumière un faible rayon de lune, elle tenta d'allumer sa lampe de chevet à l'aveuglette. Elle fit tomber au sol deux ou trois objets non identifiés avant d'y parvenir. Ce petit vacarme alerta Tikki, qui se reposait sur son bureau de travail. Marinette plissa les yeux quand la lumière se répandit dans la pièce.

''Marinette !'' S'écria Tikki de sa voix aigüe et familière.

La jeune fille porta sa main à son front, comme pour chasser le spectre du mal de tête lancinant qui l'avait tenaillé toute la journée, et qui s'était désormais résorbé. Plusieurs images se mirent à envahir son esprit; sa transformation douloureuse avant qu'elle ne parte de chez elle ce matin, Chat Noir qui lui avait tenu le bras afin qu'elle parvienne à lancer son LuckyCharm, l'expression sur le visage de Chat Noir quand il avait réalisé que son Miraculous clignotait de plus en plus rapidement… Marinette ferma les yeux, prise d'un vertige soudain. Devant elle, Tikki s'inquiétait.

''Marinette, parle-moi.'' Implora la petite voix sur sa droite.

''Tikki, que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?'' Demanda t-elle de but en blanc, angoissé à l'idée que Chat Noir ait pu en apprendre davantage sur elle qu'il en avait le droit.

''Oh Marinette…'' Murmura Tikki en baissant la tête.

''S'il te plait Tikki, tu dois me le dire, je dois savoir.'' La supplia t-elle en se redressant pour s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Son Kwami la fixa avec des yeux compatissants, comme pour s'excuser.

''Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout cela, tu devrais appeler Ch…''

''Marinette !?''

Marinette et Tikki sursautèrent en silence et se fixèrent avec de grands yeux. Une voix retentit derrière la porte de sa chambre et quelqu'un cogna doucement. Tikki se volatilisa en un éclair et la jeune fille inspira profondément pour se calmer.

''Entre maman. C'est ouvert.''

Sabine entra et se dirigea vers sa fille. Elle lui toucha le front et fut satisfaite de constater que la fièvre de Marinette était tombée. Toutefois, elle s'aperçut également à quel point elle avait eu chaud en combattant cette fièvre et à quel point ses vêtements et sa literie étaient mouillés de sueur.

''Une bonne douche te fera le plus grand bien Marinette. Pendant ce temps, je vais changer tes draps et refaire ton lit.''

''Merci maman.''

Marinette offrit un faible sourire à sa mère, encore trop préoccupée par les évènements de la journée et par sa conversation avec Tikki qui avait été prématurément interrompu. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et le regard dans le vague, elle trébucha sur son sac d'école et se rattrapa de justesse.

''Tout va bien !'' S'écria t-elle en se retournant rapidement vers sa mère, qui se moqua d'elle tendrement.

''Oh ma chérie, j'avais oublié de te dire un ami à toi est passé en fin d'après-midi pendant que tu dormais. Tu sais, ce gentil garçon aux cheveux blonds qui est dans ta classe. Il a du se faufiler pendant que j'étais aux fourneaux, car je l'ai aperçu seulement à son départ.''

Marinette écarquilla les yeux et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

''Adrien est venu ici ?'' Demanda t-elle en se retournant tandis que sa mère continuait sa besogne.

''Oui, c'est ça, Adrien ! Il est parti rapidement, il avait l'air pressé. Mais il a tout de même pris le temps de me saluer quand il m'a vu et…''

Marinette devint soudainement livide et Sabine plissa les yeux devant son air médusé.

''Ça va ma chérie ? Tu ne te sens toujours pas bien ?''

Les pensées de Marinette défilaient à cent milles à l'heure. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la fin de l'après-midi, après que Chat Noir ait tenté de la mettre en sécurité après avoir capturé l'Akuma. Que signifiait la visite d'Adrien cet après-midi? Se pouvait-il que ce soit… Non, c'était impossible. Quoique…

''Non tout va bien maman, je file à la douche.''

Avant même que sa mère n'ait pu insister, Marinette s'éclipsa et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Elle avait impérieusement besoin de réfléchir. Enfin seule, elle s'adossa contre la porte et le courant de ses pensée reprit de plus bel. Elle se posait tant de questions ! Que c'était-il passé cet après-midi après qu'elle ait perdu conscience ? Est-ce que Chat Noir l'avait vu se transformer ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait ramené chez elle ? Si c'était bien lui, alors la réponse à la première question était oui. Et la visite d'Adrien ? Était-il de mèche avec Chat Noir ? Ou était-il bien plus encore ?

Marinette soupira longuement et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre la porte.

''Que vais-je faire maintenant ?'' Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Un peu plus tard, sur les toits de Paris, Chat Noir faisait les cents pas en attendant la venue de LadyBug. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous et bien qu'il brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir, une boule d'angoisse lui dardait l'estomac. Le silence lui permit de réfléchir, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis son retour chez lui car Plagg avait passé le reste de la soirée à lui rappeler la bourde qu'il avait fait en s'appropriant une confession sans permission. Il s'était défendu bien évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu abandonner sa partenaire seule sur un toit dans un état aussi vulnérable ? Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, et désormais, il devait vivre avec les conséquences. Il se remémora la fin de l'après-midi quand après s'être assuré que Tikki s'occuperait bien de Marinette, il avait descendu discrètement l'escalier pour atterrir en plein milieu de la boulangerie de son père et sa mère. Il avait tenté de se faufiler vers la sortie mais Mme Cheng l'avait aperçu. Il lui avait poliment rendu ses salutations et s'était éclipsé. Avec de la chance, elle ne se rappellerait pas de son nom et ne jugerait pas pertinent d'en parler à sa fille. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en continuant de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, quand un bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche.

Chat Noir contempla LadyBug qui, d'immeuble en immeuble, bondissait avec légèreté en se dirigeant vers lui. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle atterrit enfin devant lui. Elle arborait une mine sérieuse, peu compatible avec son attitude habituelle.

''Bonsoir Chat Noir.'' Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas LadyBug qui se tenait devant lui, mais Marinette dans ses appareils de LadyBug.

''Bonsoir ma Lady.'' Répondit-il d'un ton jovial. ''Tu sembles allée mieux. Je sais que mon charme est irrésistible, mais jamais je n'aurais cru un jour te voir en pâmoison dans mes bras.''

Il revêtit son cabotinage comme il portait son masque de Chat Noir Il ne devait pas se trahir, même si il lui coutait de se moquer d'elle dans de pareilles circonstances. Pourtant, son sourire s'effaça quand il vit que sa blague l'avait laissé de marbre.

''S'il-te-plait Chat Noir…'' Murmura t-elle en s'approchant doucement. Chat Noir fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'elle l'observa longuement sans dire un mot. Elle scruta son visage pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Il la vit plisser les yeux, comme pour tenter de voir à travers son masque.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda t-il innocemment.

Visiblement contrariée, LadyBug cessa de l'observer et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en retrouvant la posture confiante qu'il lui connaissait.

''Tu me dois des explications mon chaton !'' Déclara t-elle.

''Des… explications ?'' Répéta t-il d'un air sceptique.

''Que s'est-il passé cet après-midi après que j'aie perdue conscience ? Qui m'a ramené chez moi ?''

''Ah ! Ça…'' Chat Noir se retint de baisser les yeux, se sentant coupable.

''Oui ! Ça!'' S'écria t-elle en gesticulant. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas. Les grands yeux verts de Chat Noir la suivirent sans qu'il puisse trouver la volonté de les détacher de sa silhouette parfaite. Comme il la trouvait belle. Une image de Marinette lui apparut à l'esprit, si mignonne dans ses vêtements de tous les jours.

''Alors ?!''

Il retrouva ses esprits en secouant légèrement la tête et soupira, tentant de déterminer la meilleure chose à dire. Mais s'il sentait que ça n'était pas nécessairement la bonne chose à faire, il choisit de lui mentir.

''Très bien. Avant ta transformation, j'ai eu le temps de te déposer sur un banc, dans le parc. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas un chat à cet heure du soir…''

''Ha. Ha. Très drôle.'' Lui dit-elle avec sarcasme. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire et poursuivit.

''Ensuite, je suis parti me cacher et un ami à moi est venu te récupérer pour te ramener chez toi.''

''Et tu ne m'as pas vu me transformer ?''

''Non.''

''Et qui est cet ami, si je puis me permettre ?'' Demanda t-elle avec un brin d'impertinence. Chat Noir se senti devenir nerveux. Elle avait l'air sceptique.

''Cela a de l'importance ?'' Lui demanda t-il.

''Cet ami à toi, doit me connaître, puisque qu'il sait où je reste.''

Il se mit à penser à une vitesse folle.

''C'est… euh… Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Effectivement, il te connait. Je l'ai appelé en lui disant que je t'avais trouvé souffrante dans le parc, mais qu'un Akuma avait dû me retenir. Il est venu te chercher et t'a ramené chez toi. Fin de l'histoire.''

LadyBug le scruta pendant un moment. Chat Noir déglutit difficilement, se sentant pris au piège.

''Vraiment ?'' Dit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

''Oui vraiment.'' Répéta t-il pour se garder une contenance. Tout à coup, il constata que LadyBug se détendit, et elle s'approcha de lui à nouveau. Elle lui offrit un sourire ravissant avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

''Merci Chat Noir. Tu es un vrai ami. Tu aurais pu profiter de ma vulnérabilité pour apprendre qui je suis vraiment, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et tu sais…''

Soudainement, elle baissa les yeux et adopta une attitude embarrassée. Chat Noir garda le silence et la laissa aller à sa confidence, avide.

''Tu sais, celui que j'aime. Celui dont je n'ai pas voulu te révéler l'identité afin de ne pas nous trahir… Et bien je me sens suffisamment en confiance pour t'en parler désormais…''

Le cœur de Chat Noir se mit à battre à tout rompre et il craint un instant qu'il ne sorte de sa poitrine. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de LadyBug.

''Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien !'' Souffla t-elle comme si elle se libérait d'un fardeau. ''Je l'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir pour lui''

Sans attendre, il se précipita vers elle prenant son visage entre ses deux mains, et il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **À suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dernière partie de cet interlude. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, pourrait-il y avoir une suite, toujours sous forme d'interlude. J'y réfléchis. En attendant, un grand merci de me lire. Les mots, c'est si beau !**

 **Confession Sans Permission - Partie 3**

Chat Noir pressait toujours ses lèvres contre celles de LadyBug. Il se délectait de ce baiser, agonisait de ce baiser, se perdait dans ce baiser... quand soudain, il fut projeté violement en arrière et tomba sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin. La force avec laquelle LadyBug venait de le repousser le fit glisser encore quelques mètres avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. Il se redressa vivement et regarda sa Lady, vraisemblablement prise d'une sourde colère, se diriger vers lui d'un pas ferme. Il prit une position de combat, sachant très bien de quoi elle pouvait être capable. Elle s'arrêta à une sage distance et les traits déformés de son visage trahirent la gravité de sa furie.

''Chat Noir, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille, après ce que je viens de te confier ?! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, mon meilleur ami même ! Je te faisais confiance… !''

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Chat Noir puis dans son esprit. Il avait laissé ses pulsions prendre le dessus, et pour cela, il blâmait son cœur. Ou plutôt, le cœur d'Adrien. Ce constat le fit se figer, il lui était impossible d'être Chat Noir ET Adrien tout à la fois. Encore une fois, il avait gaffé.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, LadyBug commença à perdre patience. Elle serra les poings et les dents et le fixa d'un air mauvais. Après de longues minutes à attendre qu'il lui réponde, il ne le fit toujours pas. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux le désarroi et l'incertitude, mais tout cela la laissa indifférente. Chat Noir n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser comme ça, elle avait été très clair à propos de ses sentiments. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas comme ça. LadyBug soupira longuement et se détendit légèrement.

''Très bien.'' Dit-elle d'un ton neutre. ''Quand tu auras retrouvé ta langue, laisse le moi savoir.''

Puis elle tourna les talons et actionna son yoyo pour s'élancer vers l'immeuble voisin. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rentrer chez elle pour démêler toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tandis qu'elle s'élançait dans les airs, elle entendit un cri derrière elle…

''ATTENDS MARINETTE !''

Elle se figea en plein milieu de son saut et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Chat Noir qui se tenait sur le bord du toit qu'elle sentit son yoyo lui glisser des mains. La chute fut brève mais lui parue durer une éternité. Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol et grimaça subtilement. LadyBug demeura assise au sol, encore sous le choc. Est-ce que Chat Noir l'avait réellement appelé Marinette?

Chat Noir rejoignit LadyBug en quelques secondes. À cette heure de la nuit, la ville dormait encore et les rues étaient désertes. Toujours assise au sol sous la faible lumière d'un réverbère, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les ombres qui se créaient autour de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever. Il se précipita vers elle pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se mettre sur pied. Une fois debout, Chat Noir pu voir dans les yeux de LadyBug l'incompréhension et le désarroi qui l'avait envahi. Il soupira longuement : l'heure était venue pour eux, de laisser tomber des barrières. Elle avait tenté de dégager sa main de la sienne, mais il avait resserré ses doigts autour des siens, la forçant à garder ce contact.

''Marinette…'' Murmura t-il en s'approchant et en posant son front contre le sien. Il souhaitait profiter de cette proximité avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère et le rejette à nouveau. Mais elle n'en fit rien et sa réaction lui brisa le cœur en miettes.

Son front toujours collé contre celui de Chat Noir, LadyBug évitait son regard à tout prix. Une larme avait perlé sur sa joue quand elle avait entendu Chat Noir murmuré son nom…son vrai nom.

''Tu m'as trahi Chat Noir… tu m'avais dit…''

La gorge serrée, elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase avant de laisser échapper un sanglot.

''Oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir.'' Répondit-il en se reculant un peu. Voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés, il lui prit son menton entre ses longs doigts griffés et la fit relever la tête. La vision de ses joues humides et de ses yeux rougis lui brisa le cœur une nouvelle fois. Il était temps pour lui de se mettre à nu. De lui dire la vérité. D'un geste rapide et agile, il se recula et regarda furtivement autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, c'était le bon moment.

''Très bien Marinette. Je t'ai caché la vérité, je sais désormais qui tu es. Alors voilà, toi aussi tu as le droit de savoir… Détransformation.''

Quand LadyBug comprit ce que Chat Noir s'apprêtait à faire, elle se retourna rapidement et boucha ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains.

''Chat Noir, NON !''

Mais il était trop tard, il s'était transformé. Un silence de glace se répandit autour d'eux et elle s'obstina à ne pas se retourner.

Adrien fourra les mains dans ses poches et observa un instant LadyBug qui se cachait toujours le visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

''Retourne-toi Marinette.'' Sa nervosité avait quelque peu changé sa voix et il se racla la gorge subtilement.

''Non.'' Répliqua t-elle sur un ton boudeur, ce qui fit sourire Adrien.

''S'il-te-plait ma Lady. Tout deviendra tellement plus facile après ça. Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ?''

Il la sentit se raidir sous sa main qui se trouvait toujours sur son épaule. Il décida de la contourner pour lui faire face. Doucement, il lui prit les mains et les écarta de son visage. Il pouffa légèrement de rire quand il constata qu'elle gardait ses yeux fermés tellement serrés, que des petits plis étaient apparus en leur coin.

LadyBug avait reconnu cette voix. Oui, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Et elle refusait d'y croire. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se trouvait au pied du mur. Elle n'avait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Sentant sa présence devant elle, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se résigna finalement…

L'image d'Adrien se concrétisa devant elle et immédiatement, elle sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il lui offrit un sourire timide, qui ne manqua pas de la faire littéralement fondre sur place.

''Salut.'' Lui dit-il tout simplement.

''Sa- Salut.'' Répliqua t-elle, complètement sous le choc. Et le silence les enveloppa à nouveau. Tous les deux mal à l'aise, ils se scrutèrent quelques instants. Après plusieurs minutes gênantes, LadyBug parla finalement.

''Détransformation.'' Murmura t-elle.

Adrien la regarda changer d'apparence et se détendit quand Marinette apparue devant lui. Il s'approcha d'elle tranquillement sans détourner les yeux.

''Salut.'' Répéta t-il, mais cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'aisance.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes en continuant de l'observer. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Chat Noir était Adrien. Adrien était Chat Noir. Cette équation se révéla être un constat des plus étonnant. Non seulement, celui qu'elle aimait se trouvait devant elle, mais quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été celui qu'elle avait rejeté tellement de fois ! À qui elle s'était refusée catégoriquement depuis des mois. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait rejeté les avances de Chat Noir, d'Adrien !

''Adrien…'' Finit-elle par murmurer, subjuguée devant sa beauté. Chat Noir ne l'avait jamais impressionné…mais Adrien. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant lui, elle en perdait tous ses moyens.

''Alors, c'est vrai ce que tu as confié à Chat N… ce que tu m'as confié tout à l'heure ? Tu es amoureuse de moi ?''

Marinette se sentit rougir de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Elle avait complètement oublié son élan de confidence. Elle détourna le regard, mortifiée.

Adrien s'approcha d'elle et fut attendri par sa réaction. À cet instant, il se sentit encore plus amoureux de Marinette qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de LadyBug.

''Je ressens la même chose pour toi, Marinette.'' Continua t-il en s'approchant encore plus. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le regarde et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Tandis qu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il garda ses yeux ouverts pour pouvoir contempla son beau visage. Ses longs cils noirs balayaient ses joues roses et une mèche de ses cheveux de jais lui barrait le front. Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle demeura figée. Les yeux toujours fermés, la bouche entrouverte, on aurait dit que le temps l'avait figé là. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque peu inquiet.

''Tout va bien ?'' Lui demanda t-il.

Marinette revint sur terre quand elle entendit la voix d'Adrien. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le fantôme de son baiser sur sa bouche. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, comme si elle tentait de le récupérer.

''Ou..Oui, tout va bien.'' Parvint-elle à articuler. Elle vit Adrien lui sourire et elle recula vivement la tête quand il se pencha vers elle à nouveau.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Lui demanda t-elle l'air surpris.

''Je t'embrasse encore.'' Lui dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et il s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il se recula pour la regarder, Adrien retrouva devant lui une Marinette à l'air perturbé.

En effet, toutes ses révélations la submergeaient comme un raz-de-marée dont elle était incapable de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Tout à coup, elle se sentit suffoquée. Elle serra son ventre avec ses bras en tenta de prendre une grande inspiration. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, elle paniquait ! Marinette se pencha en avant et mit à respirer profondément.

''Marinette, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

Adrien tenta de la prendre par les épaules mais elle le rejeta vivement.

''Mais…'' Commença t-il.

''Raccompagne moi à la maison.'' Demanda t-elle entre deux souffles.

''Marinette…'' Murmura t-il sur un ton défait qui acheva le cœur déjà malmené de la jeune fille.

''S'il te plait Adrien.'' Réitéra t-elle en le regardant.

''D'accord.'' Abdiqua t-il sans poser plus de questions.

Marinette se redressa et ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte, en silence, dans les rues désertes de Paris. Adrien ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, qu'elle évita avec soin. Durant le trajet, Marinette retrouva son calme et avait démêlé un peu ses pensées. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le porche de sa maison, et Adrien la contourna pour lui faire face. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le fasse.

''Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi ainsi Adrien. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en si peu de temps, je ne me suis pas sentie capable de tout gérer.'' Commença t-elle.

Marinette sentit les lèvres d'Adrien remuer sous son doigt, mais elle insista pour continuer.

''Tut, tut. Je n'ai pas terminé.'' Elle lui sourit tendrement, et il se détendit un peu.

''Oui, c'est vrai. Ce que j'ai confié à Chat No… ce que je t'ai confié un peu plus tôt est vrai. Je t'aime Adrien. De tout mon cœur.''

Adrien sentit son cœur gonflé de joie et de fierté.

''Mais…''

Ce ''mais'' le fit dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

''Mais tout ceci est si soudain. Si inattendu. Je n'arrive pas à y croire encore.''

Cette fois, il se devait de parler.

''Je suis là Marinette. Je suis devant toi. Et tout cela est réel. Je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes.''

''J'ai besoin de temps Adrien. Juste un peu de temps. Peux-tu le comprendre ?'' Lui demanda t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Il soupira lourdement et serra les poings. Il avait tellement envie d'être avec elle, de pouvoir manifester son amour librement, enfin. Il estimait avoir perdu assez de temps.

''Oui, je le peux.'' Finit-il par répondre. ''Mais sache que je suis impatient d'être avec toi Marinette.''

Elle lui sourit et se mit à rougir. Adrien avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, qu'il décida de prendre congé, question de retenir ses pulsions.

''Nous nous verrons lundi, à l'école. Bonne nuit ma Lady.''

Il se pencha et lui baisa la main, comme Chat Noir l'aurait fait avec LadyBug. Puis il se retourna, et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée.

Marinette le regarda partir, le cœur serré. Avait-elle prit la bonne décision en s'allouant du temps pour réfléchir ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, être avec Adrien ? Elle se sentait perdue, déchirée et triste. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle se mit à courir et rattrapa rapidement Adrien. Il se retourna en entendant ses pas derrière lui et fut pris par surprise quand elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra si fort qu'il en perdit le souffle. Elle enfonça son visage dans son cou et huma longtemps son odeur. Il sentait le savon… et un peu le camembert !

''Merci pour ta gentillesse Adrien. Je ne te ferai pas attendre trop longtemps, je te le promets.'' Lui dit-elle en se reculant pour le regarder. Elle lui sourit doucement et posa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez elle.

Cette nuit là, les rêves de Marinette et d'Adrien n'avaient pour sujet que l'un et l'autre. Bientôt, ils se retrouveraient, et ça ne serait pas dans un rêve…

 **FIN**


End file.
